


A Way

by Kelly_J_Jackson



Series: Suicide Awareness [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_J_Jackson/pseuds/Kelly_J_Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My longest poem ever! Enjoy and R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way

Why didn’t I listen?  
Why did I give my love away?  
Why didn’t I make like the books,  
And find a way?

A way into the sun,  
A way out of the pain,  
A way to be myself,  
Just a way out of the rain.

At first, it was one,  
Then it was another inch,  
And the knife,  
It made me flinch.

The knife dug into me,  
The blood fell to the floor,  
I know I shouldn’t of,  
But he swore.

He promised to love me,  
Hold and protect me,  
But of course he turned,  
And only that I can see.

All of the demons,  
And all of the wonders,  
They all helped me reach,  
Six-feet under.

Why didn’t I listen?  
Why did I give my love away?  
Why didn’t I make like the books,  
And find a way?

To my family and friends,  
I left some letters,  
About all of the scars,  
I hid under my sweaters.

I say I’m sorry,  
And so do you,  
But why did you, Dipper  
Kill yourself, too?

He’s the reason why,  
But you beg to differ,  
Saying that it was you.  
Dipper, oh, Dipper!

Don’t listen!  
Just do not!  
But you didn’t hit him,  
In his weak spot.

You killed yourself,  
As I’m in pain,  
But why did you have to enter,  
The rain? 

Why didn’t I listen?  
Why did I give my love away?  
Why didn’t I make like the books,  
And find a way?

I should’ve known that you would’ve,  
But you should’ve stayed up there,  
For you know just as well as I,  
People like us; we end up here.

Torture after torture,  
We receive,  
Why couldn’t you stay behind,  
And just grieve? 

You knew it was a lie,  
When I said, “I’m fine.”  
So why couldn’t you save a life;  
Mine.

Isn’t fate funny?  
How one minute you’re okay,  
But the next, you want to kill yourself,  
That very day?

Until I met Cipher,  
I was always “Happy Mabel Pines,”  
He basically killed me,  
And put us in our shrines.

Why didn’t I listen?  
Why did I give my love away?  
Why didn’t I make like the books,  
And find a way?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest poem ever! 362 words! Hope you enjoyed it.  
> My questions about this:  
> Who wrote this (other than me?)  
> Who is this to?  
> Random questions:  
> What’s your favorite stand-alone book?  
> What’s your favorite book series?  
> That’s all for today. See you whenever. This is Kelly Jackson heading out. Peace!


End file.
